The Olympians: The Hunt for The Goddess of Nature
by jackrules156
Summary: Miley Cyrus is a demigod who meets newcomer/son of Apollo who has been given a quest to find the goddess of nature. He must also stop a war between two warring gods will peace return to olympus the fate of the world depends on his choices
1. Welcome to Half Blood Orphanage

The Olympians and the Hunt for the Goddess of Nature

" Here we are Tyler Half Blood orphanage" Jackson said as he approached a house that looked worn down "Trust me it looks better on the inside than it does on the outside" he continued. Jackson a Satyr a servant to the god of Wine and Parties also known as Dionysus. He was tall had blonde hair and had a slight beard and also wore special shoes that covered his hooves so he could fit in normally in the real world. Tyler was tall, muscular and had sun bleached hair he had gotten from spending hours in the sun. He had just found out his father was none other than Lord Apollo god of the sun, music, poetry, medicine, archery and prophecy.

"Okay Jackson so you expect me to believe that the greek god are real and that the Apollo is my father." Tyler asked still confused. "Yeah that's basically it " Jackson said obviously annoyed. He had been asked the same question for the last 24 hours during the trip from L.A. to Vancouver, Washington. They heard a loud roar as a Cyclops came charging at them from out of nowhere. "WATCH OUT" Jackson shouted rolling out of the way. Tyler looked and the Cyclops grabbed him and threw him against a wall on the other side of the street. Tyler groaned "ow that hurt" he stood up just as the Cyclops went to grab at him again this time he got smart and jumped over the hand wincing from a sharp pain in his leg "dang it must be broken" Tyler though he ignored it and looked around for something to use as weapon.

The Cyclops swung at him and he had to duck under a car to avoid it. He looked up and the sun glared directly into his eyes. He put his hand up to block it out and the beam of light reflected off his hand like a mirror right into the Cyclops eyes. It howled in pain and covered his eye to block the beam of sun. Tyler smirked and charged at the Cyclops leaping onto its back. He then used the sun and directed it to a spot on its hand it howled again and Tyler grabbed a stick from a tree above his head and shoved it into the exposed eyeball and the Cyclops collapsed and disappeared into dust leaving only the eyeball. The other Demi gods who had been watching the whole time looked at him in shock. Tyler finally collapsed from the pain in his leg and blacked out. Hours later he woke up to a young woman approximately 16 years old drinking diet coke using grape vines to wrap his leg in a cast. "ah I see our newest hero has finally woken up hooray" The girl said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah hooray that's the first thing I wanted to seen when I woke up some random girl I don't know wrapping my leg up with vines and really doesn't seam to care if I live or not." Tyler shot back "Look you may be the son of Apollo, but nobody talks to me like that got it?" she said anger burning in her eyes "Hey Selena calm down" said a small fat satyr with a heavy Brooklyn accent. "Sorry phil" Selena muttered "you must be Tyler we've been expecting you for some time now glad Jackson got you here safely I'm Philoctetes but everyone calls me Phil and this pleasant young lady here is Selena Gomez Daughter of Dionysus the god of Wine and Parties" He said "nice to meet you" Tyler said shaking Phil's hand. "Selena can you show Tyler around I have an Archery class to teach. Phil asked "Have Miley do it" Selena said takinga drink from her soda picking up a fashion magazine. Phil groaned "you young lady are so much like your father you wouldn't believe it alright Tyler follow me I'll walk you to the Aphrodite dorm and Miley can take you from there.

"They walked down the long hallway passing doors with different symbols representingt each of the gods. Until they reached a doorway where a tall brunette with hair that reached halfway down her back was arguing with a taller guy with short black curly hair. "NO I will not go out with you Nick" Miley said angrily. "why not I really like you Milez." Nick said "I am a daughter of Aphrodite I can tell who I am meant to be with and it's not you besides I hate you so does everyone else around here even your own brothers and sisters now leave me alone before I make you fall in love with that lamp over there." Miley said glaring at him Nick stormed off to the dorm across the hall way which had the symbol of Ares on the door.

"hey Phil whats up said." Miley said calming down "hey miley meet Tyler son of Apollo can you take him on a tour I have an archery class to teach." Phil asked "yeah no prob now get going the advanced archery class hates it when you're late" Miley said watching Phil walk away. Miley looked into Tyler's eyes but she saw more than his sea green eyes she saw everything about him she looked into his heart and into his soul. "wow" was all Miley could say. "What" Tyler asked with a confused look on his face. "I was saying wow you have a nice set of muscles on you." Miley said smiling. "oh thanks yeah I would spend at least 3 hours a day working out when I lived in California." Tyler bragged, Miley giggled. _"god he is so cute" _ Miley thought "come on let me show you around" Miley said leading Tyler towards the basement.

"why are we going down here" Tyler asked "this is what we call the Ant Hill because under here is where the forge and all the rooms for the minor gods are located." Miley said opening the door and walking down the dark staircase. "wow this is cool so the gods built this?" Tyler asked "well kinda son and daughters of Hephaestus and sons and daughters of Athena did most of the work." They entered a room surrounded by anvils, forges and all kinds of smithing, equipment.

"this is the forge" Miley said as they approached a tall muscular kid with muscles the size of baseballs, singing to himself as he pounded away at the sword he was working on. "HEY JOE" Miley shouted over the banging Joe stopped and lifted the welding helmet he wore up. "hey miles do we have some new blood." Joe chuckled as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Tyler this is Joseph son of Hephaestus" Miley said getting mesmerized in the movement of the hammer on the blade watching it go up and down. "that's a nice sword you got there" Tyler said "Thanks it's made of Stygian Iron a hard to get substance my dad gave me this last year on my birth day as a gift." Joe said "Well Joey we gotta go I still have to show him the rest of Half-Blood Orphanage and the ant hill." Miley said as she started to walk out Tyler following right behind her.


	2. first day at the orphanage

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I've had writers block for a while and I am now working on a new chapter of romeo and juliet but I have finals coming up so don't be surprised if it takes a while please review **

Chapter 2

Tyler continued to follow Miley through the long maze of corridors they then reached a large room full of computers and tables with blank sheets of sketch paper and the only one in the room was a girl with black hair and glasses who was staring intently at the computer screen as she typed away at the keyboard. "hey demz whatcha working on now" Miley asked "well I have to take celestial bronze and turn them into bullets and make a special chain gun to go with the bullets just in case we get put up against a large army." Demi said as she scribbled some stuff down onto a piece of paper. "well Tyler this is the library and computer lab and workshop. A.K.A the place where the sons and daughters of Athena hang out and this girl who is totally and completely ignoring us is Demi Lovato Athena's favorite daughter." Miley said "Demi this is Tyler son of Apollo." "uh huh yeah nice to meet you" Demi said not looking up from her work. "well that's about all you're gonna get from her there's only one guy she gets along with and that's Joe. Come on I'll take you to the training area." Miley said as she entered the underground caves again. They walked down several passages and then went even deeper underground and entered a room that had a large ring in the middle along with several fighting dummies and a about a dozen archery targets. "this is the training room here you can practice you're archery,sword fighting, and other combat." "sweet archery I love to shoot bows check this out" Tyler said picking up one of the bows he put an arrow in the string and fired a perfect bulls-eye. "wow you're good but then again you are the son of Apollo let me try" Miley said taking the bow from him and she began putting the arrow in wrong and holding it wrong "this is hard can you help me" Miley said flirtishly. "yeah sure first" Tyler began correcting her placing her arms and hands in the appropriate places . "now just let go" Tyler said watching her release the string and the arrow hit a perfect bulls-eye. Nick walked in and he knew Miley well enough to know she could fire a bow. "who do you think you are" Nick said shoving Tyler into a nearby wall "excuse me who do you think you are" Tyler said pushing Nick back "I'm Nick and you're flirting with my girl" He snapped "you don't own her and no I wasn't just showing her how to shoot a bow" Tyler shot back "guys knock it off both of you" Miley said standing between them. "sorry Miley I hate guys who think they own women" Tyler said taking a deep breath. "come on I'll show you to your room" Miley said glaring at Nick and walked out. "you will be mine Miley" Nick muttered to himself. Miley led Tyler back upstairs. "well this is your room you should be the only one Apollo hasn't had a kid in a while anyways dinner is in an hour just follow the large crowd. Well I gotta go I have a pegasi riding class" Miley said walking off. Tyler turned around and looked at his new room it was painted a bright yellow with gold colored satin sheets and various musical instruments filled the room. Tyler smiled and walked over to an empty bunk and put his stuff in the drawers then laid down on the bed and took off the sun shaped necklace around his neck. A bright beam of sunlight entered the room and a golden bow and a quiver full of golden arrows appeared against the closet door along with a note. Tyler walked over to it and picked up the note. _Hey Tyler I see that you've made it to Half-Blood Orphanage I also heard you defeated a Cyclops no easy feat for an untrained demi-god. I just want you to know I love you and I'm always with you even if you can't see me. It's come to my attention you have no weapons well I asked Hephaestus to make you a golden bow for you. Use it well Love you're dad – Apollo_. Tyler smiled and as soon as he picked it up it turned into a can of bodyspray. "what the" Tyler said looking at the can. He took the cap off and the spray turned into a quiver of arrows and the cap turned into a bow. "sweet now I don't have to carry this thing everywhere." Tyler stood up and replaced the cap as he heard footsteps echoing down the hallway and a knock on the door. Tyler opened the door to see a kid with curly hair and a bit heavy set. "hey My name's Nathan and Miley asked me to come check up on you" the kid said "oh hey yeah it sounded like dinner was ready so I was on my way down" Tyler said putting the body spray in his pocket and followed Nathan down to the dining hall. "allright here's how meals work first you sit at the table according to your god parent when you go up to collect your food you scrape the best portions of it into the fire as a sacrifice to the gods then you can eat." Nathan said as they walked along the rows of tables most of which were full with kids but as they reached a long table made of solid gold with gold plates and silverware they stopped. "well here's your table and tonight we have a game of Capture the Flag Athena and Ares cabin are captains and so at least we'll get to have some fun cracking some skulls huh" Nathan said "yeah I guess who's your parent" Tyler asked as Nathan walked away without turning around he said "hecate… goddess of magic" Nathan said as he sat down at his table that had only one other girl. Tyler stood up and went to the large table and took some food and as he passed the barbeque pit he scraped off the best parts of his meal and said his father's name. He passed by the Ares table and Nick stuck his foot out tripping Tyler with a loud clang Tyler hit the floor barbeque sauce splattering against his face and he stood up angrily "what the hell man" Tyler said through gritted teeth. "what are you talking about" Nick said acting innocently "dude don't play dumb with me I know you tripped me on purpose" Tyler said clenching his fist angrily. Nick smirked stood up and punched him in the face as hard as he could sending Tyler to the ground. Everyone circled up around them chanting "fight, fight, fight," Nick sent another punch but Tyler ducked it and took a step backwards. "come on pretty boy fight back" Nick said catching Tyler in the jaw with another punch. Tyler thought quick and a bright flash appeared from his necklace and a small flute appeared in his hand. He quickly grabbed it and began to play a soft soothing tune on it and all the anger in the room seemed to disappear. "allright all of youse guys break it up" Phil sai finally breaking through the crowd save it for Capture the Flag." Phil shouted Tyler went back refilled his plate and sat down at his table when Demi approached him "hey what's up Demi" Tyler asked her. "I want you on my team for Capture the Flag" She said "why would you want me I'm the new guy nobody wants the new guy" Tyler shot back "you're technically right there but after what you did with that flute you have some serious potential and plus you play perfectly with my strategy" Demi said "okay I guess I'll be on your team" Tyler said "great and plus Miley is on my team so you'll be able to continue to flirt with her" Demi smirked as she walked off "what's that supposed to mean" Tyler said but it was too late she had returned back to her seat across the room.


	3. capture the flag

Chapter 3

Tyler finished his meal and was taking his plate and putting it into the dirty dish tub in front of the kitchen, when Joe approached him. "hey so Demi told me to tell you to meet us in front of the woods with your bow flute and armor." Joe said "okay but uhm I don't have any armor" Tyler said feeling kind of awkward. "oh yeah I'm so forgetful I meant to give you some armor I made today" Joe said walking off "so what want me to go with you to the forge so you can get it" Tyler asked. "well no Demi wants you at the forest asap I'll get the armor and meet you there" Joe said grabbing a torch and running down into the maze of tunnels towards the forge. Tyler walked back to his room and grabbed his can of body spray and put his necklace around his neck and walked out of his room and towards the thick green forest just behind the orphanage. Miley stood waiting for him wearing hot pink armor "hey you finally made wait where's your armor" Miley asked. "Joe forgot to give it to me he is getting it from the porch now so what does Demi want me to do" Tyler asked "come on I'll take you over to our base" Miley said "WAIT HOLD UP" Joe shouted running towards the forest with golden armor in his hands. "hey Joe oh wow this is cool but doesn't Hyperion the Titan of the north wear gold armor" Tyler asked "yeah he does but everyone will understand why you wear it your currently the only son of Apollo you should flaunt it you know kinda like how miley has pink armor" Joe said handing the armor to Tyler. Tyler put it on to find it was a perfect fit he then followed Miley and Joe to the base of a large oak stump where Demi had a map laid out and was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her second in commands to show up. "what took you guys so long" Demi snapped "sorry demz it was my fault I forgot to give Tyler his armor." Joe said "oh that's okay joe now here's what I want you guys to do" Demi said pointing at the map of the forest. "this is a simple but fool proof plan" Demi said placing her pencil on the map Miley I want you to lead your brothers and sisters around to the left side of their flag, Joe you are going to take your siblings to the right side, I will take my brothers and sister and lead them up the middle. Tyler you are going to take on guarding the flag" Demi said as she traced the routes on the map. "so wait I'm going to guard the flag single handedly I don't think I can handle that" Tyler said feeling like he bit off a bit more than he could chew. "don't worry the rest of us will be holding off all the other attackers and you can handle any stragglers if you get overwhelmed use the calming song you played on your flute" Demi said as Phil picked up his conch shell a loud trumpeting noise filled the air signaling the start of the game. "ALRIGHT ATHENA FOLLOW ME" Demi shouted as her brothers and sisters followed into the dark dense forest. "HEPHAESTUS LET'S GO" Joe shouted his siblings followed him as they crossed the creek heading towards the flag. "COME ON LET'S GO GUYS" Miley said as she went the opposite direction of Joe. Leaving Tyler at the flag alone Tyler put his hand on the sword that joe had given him. Every small noise seemed to make him jump when finally he heard a loud rustling noise and 2 girls and a boy emerged from the bushes. Tyler instantly recognized one as Selena, and one as Nick but the third was wearing pitch black armor along with a sword made of stygian iron. "Debby would you like the honors of fighting the newcomer" Nick said with an evil smirk. "gladly" Debby said brushing her blonde hair out of her face. Tyler drew his sword hesitantly Debby lunged at him but Tyler quickly side stepped and slashed her across the arm. Debby cried out in pain. She lunged at Tyler with wide horizontal swing but Tyler blocked it and did a sweep knocking her down he then stepped on her face knocking her out. Nick and Selena stood stunned. Selena drew her scythe and stepped forward "you may have beaten Debby but she was weak compared to me" Selena said leaping into the air flipping over his head catching his foot in the blade sending him to the ground she went to bring her foot down. Tyler rolled to the side and grabbed Selena's foot pulling her to the ground as he stood up. Selena jumped up putting her scythe away in a pouch on her hip. Then reached in a holster on her back and pulled out a long bo staff and twirled it around her aggressively. Tyler watched becoming mesmerized in the movements. She swung the staff horizontally across his face. Tyler was sent to the ground again she swung down but he again rolled and slashed his sword across her leg. She fell to the ground holding her leg she quickly stood up summoning vines up from the dirt. Tyler looked up stunned "what didn't see this coming I'm the daughter of Dionysus bitch" Selena said sending the vines at him. Tyler leapt up into the air slashing one of the vines in half but once it fell to the ground another one popped up in its place. Selena flicked her wrist and the vine closest to him swiped at him. Tyler leapt to the side dodging the attack, he sheathed is sword and pulled out the can of body spray the black haired girl just laughed. "what you think a measly can of body spray can beat me SELENA DAUGHTER OF DIONYSUS" She cackled loudly. Tyler ripped off the cap and his golden bow and arrows appeared in is hand. He quickly loaded a random arrrow and fired it. Selena looked up stunned as the arrow turned into a rope that wrapped around her body sending to the forest floor. Nick shouted out angrily as he pulled out his sword. Tyler grabbed another arrow from his quiver and fired it the arrow landing at Nick's feet. Super sonic waves began to rise up from the arrow making nick cover his ears. He grabbed his necklace which turned into his flute and began to play the same soothing song making the anger from the three disappear. No sooner had he finished than he heard a loud cry from the woods the cries then turned to cheers thena flash of red appeared as the team walked back from the battle as they carried demi up on their shoulders.


End file.
